


You Are (Not) Alone...

by flickawhip



Series: Michalea and The Starmaid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Star-Born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Michalea always wanted company... now she has it...





	You Are (Not) Alone...

Michalea had long ago accepted she was alone, lost, in the new world, alone under cold stars and hidden in the last human enclave on the lonely planet. She was not sure what to think, or feel, even as she watched the stars skidding past, watching one seemingly tumble down close to the surface. Four years of loneliness had lead to her wishing on stars for someone, anyone, to find her. 

She was small, thin and weak, a human adult but one that would have been classed as petite, strong formed shoulders, arms and legs tapering to a very innocent shape, making her look shrunken as she pulled on the space-suit over her usual shorts and tank-top, pulling her honey-brown hair up into a ponytail out of light brown eyes, startled to see the forming dust-cloud, the star had hit the planet. 

She was almost running by the time she reached the star-fall dust bowl, the shape of a humanoid woman in the dust, bright, golden, skin matched by what humans would have called golden hair, the girls eyes a warm hazel, the one mark of humanity, her coughs weak even as she sat up, her voice weak. 

“Hu...Hu man?”

“Yes... Human...”

Michalea was glad of her translator now. 

“Dangerous...”

The girl had skittered back in the dust-bowl, falling back with a cry. 

“No... no... friend...”

“Friend?”

The girl’s voice was scratchy, raw, almost as if it was newly born. 

“Micha...lea?”

“Yes... yes... how did you....”

“You... wished... on me.”

The girl struggled upright then, long limbs folding even as she rose, leaving her on her knees, shaking and wrapped in what seemed to be an almost gauze-like dress. 

“Wait... are you... a starmaid?”

The girl sighed, nodding and coughing. 

“Star-born... friend.”


End file.
